Secrets Series
by Orika
Summary: "Len-kun..." She rarely calls him by his name. "Love you... You know that, right..." He treasures those moments. 'Even though, I don't show it…' Colleagues call her the 'Ice Princess' because they think she's frigid. "I know Princess... I love you too..." But to him. "Sweet dreams..." She was the woman he loves, whoever said that Kagamine Len wasn't sentimental. [LenxRin] One-shots
1. Sweet Secrets

Sweet Secrets

By: Orika

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid

* * *

The sound of ringing continuously rang breaking the silent peace of the room. A young man with blonde hair groaned in annoyance. He glanced at the side table and saw the infuriating glow of the phone. He then glared at it as if it was going to shut it up with his glare.

His arms were currently wrapped around a soft warm naked body, naked just as he was. A female to be precise of course, Kagamine Len is a straight man… The room was too dark to distinguish her looks and she was currently facing away from him anyway. The woman stirred moaning innocently which still brought a shot of adrenaline down to where it currently matters to the male anatomy.

He let one of his hands roam down the soft creamy flesh until it reach that sanctuary between her thighs and all his. She gasped and moaned under his ministration. But he was halted by her soft hand.

"Kagamine-kun…" The melodious voice whispered to which Len frowned. She rarely calls him by his name which was frustrating. Why doesn't she call him by his first name all the time? "Aren't you going to answer that?"

Len simply groaned in frustration when the phone continued on ringing. He shouldn't have forgotten to put the damn thing in silent mode, or better yet turned it off. Why won't the damn caller just drop off already?

"It could be important…" She whispered turning to face him.

"I'm sure it isn't." Len said then started kissing her to which she in turn returned in the same passion.

The ringing stopped. Len then smirked then frowned when it started ringing again. He felt the young woman sat up and felt her body brushed against his as she reach for something on the side table.

Suddenly a dim light was shining through the bed part of the room courtesy of the lamp at the side table. All Len wanted to do was placed that body underneath his and be lost in it. But he knew she wouldn't have any of that. She was too goody-goody to ignore a call unanswered. Her blonde locks shining like a ray of sunshine.

"It's Mr. Hatsune…" She simply said reading the caller ID.

"I don't freakin' care, Rin-chan…" Len groaned but Rin had pressed the answer call and placed the cursed thing in his ear smiling innocently.

Len frowned as he held the phone. He glared at her and she simply smiled at him moving around him since his bed was against the wall and she was on the side were she was trapped between the wall and him. The bed was situated like this so Len could rouse when she was leaving the bed as she has to move pass him literally. She tends to just sneak off without letting him know before when the bed was situated with a space in both sides. This way she can't leave the bed without him knowing it.

Len was mesmerized of Rin's naked glory. Her creamy legs, not to mention when she's wearing stockings. One of the things that is shocking about her, is what she wears underneath. You would've thought someone uptight would wear panty-hose but no… She wears stay-up stockings held-up by a garter belt, not mention lace undergarments… Kinky… Goes to say don't judge a book by its cover.

She picked up his discarded button-up shirt to cover herself up and left the room. To give him privacy with his call or to simply not let the caller know that he was with someone.

Seeing her in his shirt was a distraction. Was this the same staid plain looking woman whose hair was always up in a bun? Len smirked, oh if only the people especially the men who had mocked her relentlessly because of her looks could see her now. They would be in shock, really shock.

"Hello Len-kun…?" The familiar voice was subdued at the other side of the line.

"Miku…?" Len said surprise evident on his voice.

"Good evening…" Miku said sounding unsure. Probably of her welcome to be calling him in the middle of the night… Good evening indeed.

"Yeah, evening… Is there something you want?" Len asked pushing the silk sheets and sat at the edge of the bed. Might as well get up since Miku had already disturbed his night. Looking at the clock he saw that it had only been ten o'clock in the night.

"I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time." Miku said.

'Would it matter if I say you did?' Len thought but then he found it weird that the princess diva called him.

After Len had caught her cheating on him with his friend of all people… Well let's just say the silence between the two of them up to now. Being a man in his status not to mention his wealth woman had flocked him with the intention of entertaining him rather than consoling him. Well, he was a bachelor yet again at the time.

"It's fine… I was just asleep." Which was true anyway. "Was there something you want?" He asked again.

As much as Len doesn't want to talk to her, her father had been a very kind man. Mr. Hatsune was the one who taught Len the reins of the business world when he inherited his company when his parents died in a plane crash. But she would rather avoid talking to her as possible as he can. That's probably the reason why she was calling him using her father's phone instead of hers.

"Well… It's just that dad will be having a business party." Miku said. Len already knew that, the older Hatsune always does a masquerade party by this time of the year.

'And what is it to me?' Len frowned having the feeling of where this was going? He stood up from bed tying the sheet to his waist covering himself up. Then he walked towards the window.

Len was glad Rin walked out of the room. This was not something he wants her to hear. It's not that he was cheating on her or anything. And for the life of him he wouldn't do that to her.

"And? Get to the point…" Len said coldly he'd grown tired of women beating the bush, thinking it was cute. Well, it probably did once upon a time.

"Well, I was wondering if you would be my da- escort." Miku said unfortunately Len had caught onto that sudden change of term.

"Hell, Miku! What a nerve you've got?! We haven't made any contact ever since that day. And now you're going to call me out of the blue and asking if I could be your escort or should I mention the term you were actually hinting at… A date! Hell, no…" Len glared at the view below from his penthouse but not really seeing the view at his current fury. "Considering the fact it's that time of the year, I'll probably be invited and yes I'll go out of respect for your dad. But there's no way I'll be turning up at your side like a prized poodle. It's been over Miku. It's been long over…"

"But Len-kun… I heard that there hasn't been anyone." Miku said her voice quivering.

'Oh what an actress.' Len thought. He may have been fooled once, but he wasn't about to get taking in again.

"I mean after all those showing up with different women at parties. You haven't been seen with a woman for a year." She added coyly. "So, I thought we could catch up for old time's sake."

Len had wanted so much to yell that there was someone. But he knows he can't, Rin didn't want to be known. Isn't that the reason why they've been playing hide and seek with people for a year now?

"I will be at the party Miku make no mistake, but there is no way I will be playing date with you." Len said and ended the call without a care if he was being rude or what. The woman had ruined his good mood.

Len had discarded the sheet, picked up his boxer short and wore them. He then headed outside the room in search of his Princess who had in some way leaded to his sour mood. Oh, Rin had no idea of course after all Miku had used her father's phone.

Their relationship had started since that fateful night at his birthday party. When Len had saved her from being raped by an old coot bastard, who had her drink spiked her drink. As he didn't know who she was at the time, he had brought her up to the penthouse and brought her on the bed.

Len had just removed her shoes. Let her hair loose and removed her glasses and what he saw mesmerized him. He thought that he had died and gone to heaven but he knows that it isn't true because he considers himself the devil incarnate when it comes to women so he should be in hell.

 _ **(A/N: A reference to the song a "Heaven and Hell" by Kagamine Rin and Len XD)**_

The following morning the incident was explained when she woke up, almost bashing Len's head. Apologies were made and she parted.

But Len couldn't get her out of his head so, he took an opportunity to know her, by doing some digging. He found out that she was working at the lower floors and was titled the "Ice Princess".

Working in a big company like his and at menial capacity at that, it was not possible for her to meet him. So he came with another chance meeting on a small bar. Although it was said chance meeting he actually had it planned.

 _ **(A/N: I'm making Len turn into a stalker LOL. How else would he know much about her private life?)**_

Len greeted her with one night with surprise, as if he frequents the bar… With a few nights of meet up for drinks. It took him many times for her to agree for a date, but she finally consented and he was very careful not to be in a place that would easily be spotted by people who knew him. He still kept the secret of who he was even then.

Of course secrets cannot remain in the dark forever. When Rin had found out about who he was, they had a huge row, which ended up passionately between the sheets. To Len's shock Rin was still a virgin at the time, what with how she dresses underneath but then again there's no way you can see what's underneath, unless you've reached at the stage where he had been.

Len had explained about why he kept his identity a secret and Rin accepted his apology with a few pointed blunt scolds. He asked if they were official, to which she answered yes, all considered. But she putted her foot down to tell him "But not in public..."

Rin pointed out that she didn't want to be labeled as the office bimbo who slept with the boss. As Len knows the horrors of how a gossip can be and not wanting Rin to be labeled as such either he agreed. But he suppose it wasn't helping him now.

Len saw Rin by the kitchen counter eating pocky… He wondered why they ended up sleeping earlier when they grew bored of playing video games-

 _ **(A/N: Yes at their age they still played video games. There's nothing wrong with that XP)**_

-when they could've played in a different and more intimate game all night. Then he'd probably be too tired to wake up from that stupid phone call.

Len and Rin weren't really doing any dirty sex earlier. They were just sleeping really, why were they naked? Well, they were no innocent for the entire year of their relationship. That is true, but it doesn't mean they do it every night. Len has this habit of sleeping naked and being a bad influence to a… innocent or not so innocent, young woman like Rin. Eventually she had taken on his habit.

Through the one year of their secret relationship Len had deemed Rin as an important someone in his life. Unlike the women he had been with, Rin was different. Well, for starters she refuses the gifts he give her saying it wasn't right.

"Our relationship isn't normal like other couples to begin with… And I don't want anyone asking questions…" Rin explained with a bland expression when Len asked why she wouldn't just accept it…

Ouch, Len though couldn't argue about that… He didn't stop trying to give her expensive gifts though. Unfortunately he needed to stop, when he ended up amassing quite a lot and stored it away in his closet and he had ran out of spaces. Then he found out a gift to give her that she would never refuse… Sweets…

It appears that Rin has a sweet tooth and has never grown out of her love for sweets. She especially love orange flavored ones. It was a wonder with all the sweets she was eating, why she hasn't grown fat… Or lose all her teeth at a young age for that matter.

It wasn't jewelry or clothing true. But with those, there's no way Rin can give it back to him because it all melted inside her tummy. So, it was a win-win for Len.

Rin was munching away at her treat, she looked cute for woman of her age. He chuckled as he approached her, forgetting why he was mad earlier.

"What did Mr. Hatsune want?" Rin asked pulling out another stick from the box.

"Just to remind me of the masquerade party." Len said not going to details with the fact that it was Miku who called.

"Oh, that's right it's that time of the year." Rin said tilting her head.

Len stared at Rin in silence. Thinking about what Miku said. He approached Rin biting his lower lip.

"Ne, Rin-chan…" Len said in a seductive voice. Trailing his finger to her blonde hair and began twirling it around said finger.

"Hmmm…" Rin said nibbling on the stick.

"Be my date this year…?" Len said sweetly.

"No…" Rin rejected without batting an eyelash, which hit Len straight to the heart.

"Why not?" Abandoning his dignity he asked. "You'll be wearing a mask, no one is likely to recognize you. You can even use a full mask if you want to." He almost screamed in frustration.

"A lot of people will be there. You do know I have zero social communication skills." Rin said looking straight at him. "I might end up offending someone. Even if they don't recognize me because of the mask, they'd certainly recognize you and they'll think of horrible things of you. I don't want that, you can just take someone else as a date. I won't get mad…" She added looking at Len.

Oh Len, knew about her communication skills alright. Just look at how straight-forward her answer was. She doesn't mean any harm really, but tact was not Rin's forte or as she pointed out zero social communication skills. Meaning if a woman starts bitching at her in a polite plastic manner, Rin likely to say something blunt. She couldn't put on a façade of sweetness and lies even if her life were to depend on it. She wasn't called the "Ice Princess" at the office for nothing.

Len then clicked his tongue. "Oh… That's too bad" He said feigning disappointment. "I was thinking of bringing some sweets to the car… Not to mention they'd have some at the party as well. And sweets at that party are something you don't taste every day."

"Sweets…" Rin mumbled chewing patting the pocky stick at her cheek. "I might go after all…" She said thinking as she put another stick on her mouth.

Len imagined a fist pump on his victory. Now all he needed to do was buy plenty of sweets to fill up the car. He then looked at Rin with a smile.

Rin looked at him with a pocky hanging on her mouth looking all cute. Len smirked and trapped her by the counter with his hands by the sides and took the end of the pocky stick through his mouth. He continued nibbling the treat closing in on her. She pouted and nibbled too, refusing to give him the whole treat.

They were centimeters from each other but Rin refused to bite off glaring at Len's nose. His eyes took a glimmer of mischief and bit off on his side. She quickly nibbled everything remaining and stuck her tongue at him, indicating her victory.

Len smirked and closed the distance, sucking her tongue and kissed her passionately. Rin moaned and wrapped her hands around his torso. He held her by the waist and lifted her up to the counter top without breaking the kiss.

Len could taste the sweet chocolate on Rin's mouth but there was nothing sweeter than her taste. She moaned on his mouth and for the sweet sound he wanted more. He pressed his body closer making her spread her legs. They separated for air panting a trail of saliva connecting them.

Len then pulled Rin off the counter making Rin wrap her legs around his waist and leaned her head on his shoulder. He was walking to the bedroom when he felt her yawned. She was probably too sleepy, her sleep being interrupted earlier. He putted her down beside the bed. She then stripped Len's shirt off her and crawled on the bed. Joining her after he took off his boxers, he covered them under the sheets. He then pulled her close, snuggling her.

"Len-kun…" Rin said in a sleepy voice with a smile on her face, though Len couldn't see it right now. "We're not going to…?" She trailed off.

Len smiled. Rin rarely calls him by his first name. She was afraid that if they ever met in the office which happened sometimes, that she might call him by his first name by accident, which would be weird since they weren't supposed to have that close a relationship in public. So she made it a habit not to be too familiar to calling him on his first name.

But on the rare occasion Rin did call Len by his first name… He treasured those moments, whoever said that Kagamine Len wasn't sentimental?

"Hmmm…" Len prompted feeling that she was hesitating in whatever she wanted to say.

"Love you…" Rin whispered… "You know that, right…"

'Even though, I don't show it…' Was echoing between them.

"I know Princess… I love you too…" Len said kissing her in the forehead. "Sweet dreams…" He added welcoming the lull of sleep with the woman he loves in his arms.

 **End**

* * *

05/10/2015

Orika: Were you guys thinking this was a Spice theme story from the beginning? Especially with an opening like that hahahaha… I know Rin came off as a bit annoying? From being emotionless? I was thinking of doing a Lemon but then again… I've been reading too much Lemon themed stories about this two. So I thought a fluff would just do. I didn't go to deep details on how they first met, because this is a one-shot and going to it would be too long, so yeah I'm cutting it short here. I did say it's a one-shot but I don't know if I should do a chapter about the actual masquerade party. Oh, well until I decide this will be a one-shot or maybe I could put it as another story, if ever… I'm getting sleepy so I'll cut to the chase… Review please… Is that so much to ask…


	2. Rendezvous Secrets

Rendezvous Secrets

By: Orika

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid

Summary: Why the secret to All? One is to protect the Other… The Other is to not lose the One…

Note: Another one-shot story in the Secrets Series

* * *

 _ **Why the secret to All?**_

 _ **One is to protect the Other…**_

 _ **The Other is to not lose the One…**_

The sounds of keyboard typing, phones ringing, laughter and gossip was all the blonde haired young woman could hear as she walked back to her workstation. She was a few types away in finishing the scribble of notes sent her way to be made into formal a document.

This is how dull Rin Hansei's life is, here in the office of Kagamine Industries, a high-end business office with its own different departments. And out of all the departments she had landed at the Administrator Department, as an assistant.

Don't get it wrong, not that Rin was complaining or anything. She was content with her job, following orders, photocopying documents, faxing documents and what not.

No one knows it or probably wouldn't even care, but Rin actually is an IT degree graduate. So, why is she working at menial capacity when she could do more techie stuff?

Well, one answer, her communication skills. Because of her passive appearance and her blunt responses, interviews had been her downfall. She was only saved because her neighbor had a granddaughter who was visiting at the time.

Knowing how she was at communication. The granddaughter had been the one to interview her, and she was hired. It was a running mystery how a very "awkward" and "offensive" person like her got hired around the first month.

Some rumors had run that she slept with "some" of the higher ups just to get a job the first two weeks. Until the men in their office had deemed it not possible considering how she seems to be much of an innocent in kinder terms, in ruder terms a prude because of her fashion statement. And her sharp tongue was included in the mix.

Rin believed in dressing appropriate for the office. So, she wore a blouse with long sleeves underneath a formal jacket. She wore formal pants and flats. Finally her hair she always puts up in a bun-

 _ **(A/N: Imagine the hairstyle of Rin Module Moon Sakura without the sticks.)**_

-as to not let it get in the way of her work.

It was a running joke in the office once a week, some men would attempt at asking her out. Only to end up saying it was a joke, but then she would say something blunt about them being rude that would embarrass the men. The pantry would then be filled with laughter later on without Rin's presence of course.

Well, what kind of laugh will they have, if they ever found out that she was with not only the "higher ups" but the very owner of the company himself?

Yeah, the reason why Rin wanted to keep their whole affair a secret. They would be both at the ends of a nasty rumor if anyone ever found out. But then Rin doesn't care much about herself. She was more worried about Len.

Because of Rin's passive expression and her upright at saying things, her two most distinguishing traits. She offended a lot of people with her blunt observations, but Len was different. He didn't mind her being blunt. Although he does get frustrated, however he doesn't get offended.

People at the office were different, however. They don't know her and had not bothered knowing her, instead created an image that was how they see her: Ice Princess…

So, Rin kept silent in the background and would make remarks if she deemed it necessary. She also gets ridiculed because she doesn't follow the trends like some women at the office. For her an office is a place of work not a fashion show runway. Sure they looked professional until they start doing something weird, like unbuttoning their blouses to show some cleavage and what else they think will attract them attention.

"Good afternoon Rin-chan…" A janitor with blonde hair wearing a cap that covered most of his hair was passed by. Rin halted on her typing and looked at the retreating back of the janitor. The voice was familiar but, it couldn't be. He should be at the very top floor, he wouldn't go down here for any reason even for her, and she made sure of that. She shrugged her shoulders, she was probably imagining things.

"Hi Rin-chan…" A short green haired woman wearing dark brown pencil skirt, collared button-up shirt and kitty heels sandals greeted as Rin sent the file to the e-mail of the person.

"Hi, did you just comeback from coffee break, Gumi-chan?" Rin asked looking "I'm done with my work and in need to have my dose of chocolate." She added rummaging her bag for her wallet.

"I didn't know that chocolates now belong to the medicine category." Gumi said. She was one of Rin's few friends who know that she doesn't mean any harm at her bluntness. And the good thing about it was that she sat beside Rin.

"Where are you off to, Gumi-chan?" Rin asked.

"Well, an executive has an out of town meeting tomorrow. But he wants to leave today and requested for an assistant." Gumi said.

"Who?" Rin said picking up her bag to see if she had left any chocolates.

"Sir Gumiya-kun…" Gumi said arranging the files on her folders.

"Did he really ask for an assistant or did he specify you?" Rin said.

Gumi reddened. "I-I wouldn't know… I w-was only given a memo."

Rin then putted her bag down, noticing the blonde side ponytailed woman that wore three inch heels, some people commented on her but Rin could clearly see how difficult it was for her to walk. Clearly she wasn't used to wearing high heels and she looked awkward...

When the woman passed by her cubicle Rin said without an inch of remorse; "You look awkward walking, Akita-san. I think you should change to flats, if you're not used to those."

Neru Akita reddened and shouted; "You're so hateful Hansei." She then added with a sneer. "Just because you don't have the legs for it, doesn't mean you can insult someone for being good on it." With a flip of her hair she then walked away.

"Careful you don't fall on your face." Rin said peering after Neru.

Rin opening her top drawer to check for any signs of chocolate, when a scream and crash was simultaneously heard.

Rin stood up and looked at the source even Gumi leaned behind her.

"Ah, miss are you ok?" The janitor asked helping poor Neru, who had fallen on her face not to mention her balloon type skirt hitched up revealing to everyone her;

"Blue striped cotton panties... nice but not my type." Rin said to no one in particular and if someone did other than Gumi, they would probably think she was a pervert or a lesbian or both. She was only referring to the kind of panties nothing perverted rest assured. Len would go ballistic if that were to be.

Anyways, those kinds of ahem, aren't her type. She prefers lace, too bad she doesn't wear skirts that no one would see it… Well unless they were perverts enough to go looking under a woman's skirt.

"You sound like a perverted old man." Gumi commented returning back to her task. "But I think Akita-san should listen to you. If she doesn't want her nose to be broken..."

They then heard Neru berated the poor janitor who had only been helping her. They looked at that direction again.

Rin sighed; "Akita-san shouldn't be taking out her anger on the poor janitor, when it's her fault she fell." She said feeling pity for the poor man.

"She thinks she can look down on anyone just because she's one of the executives' secretary." Gumi agreed. "She's the one who's hateful." She added quoting Neru's earlier remark.

Rin sat back down and opened her lower drawer and blinked. On the drawer were chocolates of different kinds. She took them out and placed them on her desk counting. There were a total of eight…

"Whoa, that's a lot." Gumi commented. "Some of these are no ordinary ones either." She said holding up one of the high brand chocolate.

Rin picked up the post-it note on her favorite treat chocolate pocky. There were no words only a drawing of a heart that occupied the entire note and a banana inside it.

"Is this from a secret admirer?" Gumi asked then looked at the note and frowned. "Or is this another prank?"

"I doubt it…" Rin said looking at the note with a smile on her face. "What is he a five year old?" She murmured. Her smile then disappeared as she hid the note on her handy planner notebook.

Gumi was bewildered, when Rin smiles it's very warm to the feeling, probably because she rarely smiles and not just for anyone.

"So… I wonder who this mysterious secret admirer is." Gumi asked sitting down on her chair. Gumiya will be coming down to fetch her anyway. This is much more important and she could tell the ditz on Teto and Luka later too.

"Nothing of the sort." Rin said while unwrapping a chocolate bar.

"Oh… You've met then? Is he a boyfriend then?" Gumi was now more interested.

Rin bit of her chocolate thinking… "Sort of…" Which made Gumi frown.

"What do you mean "Sort of…" it's either yes or no Rin…?" Gumi said thinking that the guy was probably playing with her. "Are you in a relationship?"

"Sort of…" Rin said.

"Do you go on dates?" Gumi persisted.

"Sort of…" Rin said.

Gumi resisted the urge of tearing her hair off with Rin's "Sort of" after statements, until she heard the one thing she didn't expect Rin would do… That is until she gets in the married state which is quite blurry in the estimated future of Rin Hansei.

"Do you sleep together?" Gumi said unknowingly… She stared at her waiting for the "Sort of" again, but this time she didn't get any. She then looked at Rin and her eyes widened as she saw a tint of blush on her cheeks… Very obvious…

Gumi stood up from her chair and looked around no one seem to have heard. Good thing they were at the corner of the office. She then took her cellphone and fired her e-mail application on it and quickly sent an e-mail to Teto and Luka who were working at different departments and floors of the company.

 _From: Gumi_

 _To: Luka, Teto_

 _Subject: S.O.S._

 _Girls, meeting assembly at 5_ _th_ _Floor bathroom by the janitor's…_

 _Rinnie's got a man in her life… And she's giving me unclear answers!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Gumi then got up, grabbed Rin's hand that has the chocolate bar and is now holding how many chocolates she could at her other free hand and dragged her to the bathroom. After kicking out all of the female occupants who were either in line for a stall, occupying one or reapplying their make-ups she then hang a "Out of Order" sign and closed the door.

By then Gumi had received replies from her email.

 _From: Teto_

 _To: Gumi, Luka_

 _Subject: re: S.O.S._

 _WHAT?! WE ALWAYS THOUGHT THAT SHE WOULD BE THE ONE WE CALL FOR BABYSITTING WHEN WE GO OUT WITH OUR DARLING MYSTERY HUSBANDS._

 _SINCE WHEN DID OUR RINNIE GROW! I AM ON MY WAY!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _From: Luka_

 _To: Gumi, Teto_

 _Subject: re: S.O.S._

 _Are you sure? You often mistake what Rin says, Gumi. I'm on my way now._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Gumi then faced Rin who sat on the edge of the sink. The chocolates she brought beside her and is currently eating a new one.

"Ok, Rin I need details about this man…" Gumi said and then recalled their earlier conversation. Rin didn't mention any "he"… "Is it a man, Rin?" She asked. When Rin answered a "Yes, he is…" Gumi felt like she was going to choke.

"So, Rin when you said you sleep with him…. Did you do "that" with him?" Gumi asked emphasizing with heavy words on the "that".

"That?" Rin asked tilting her head.

"The ABC's of love…" Gumi asked her rubbing her cheeks out of frustration.

"Hm, Plan ABC…" Rin said affirming with a nod of her head then bit on her chocolate.

 _ **(A/N: Please refer to Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo episode 07 for a more vivid description of the ABC's of Love/Plan ABC XD It was so entertaining)**_

Suddenly Gumi was seeing Rin in a new light and at the same time the discovery was making her dizzy. She leaned on the sink for support. Just then the door burst open and in came a woman with red hair tied to twin tail drills. She was wearing a pencil skirt and simple button-up blouse underneath a jacket.

"Is it true?" The red haired woman screamed.

"Pipe down Teto!" A pink haired woman with the same form of clothes said as she closed the door and locked it.

"But Luka, our Rinnie… Has entered the world of…" Teto said becoming all teary eyes.

"Oh stop with the drama, Teto. Has she said anything about this guy?" Luka asked looking worriedly at Gumi.

Gumi faced them and said; "She has done Plan ABC…"

"P-p-p-plan ABC… You mean that…" Teto said stuttering looking at Rin who was innocently eating chocolate.

"Where'd she get all the chocolate?" Luka asked staring at Rin unbelievably though.

"From the man…" Gumi said.

"Who is he? How did you meet? What does he do for a living? Is he legal?" Teto said coming in front of Rin.

"What the heck Teto? Is he legal…? Really…" Gumi asked looking at her red haired friend like she was out of her mind, which she probably is.

"Yeah, what kind of question is that?" Luka added but looked expectantly at Rin.

"One is secret, two I met him at the office party almost a year ago… Three no comment… Four legal for what…?" Rin said staring at Teto strangely.

"Why won't you divulge something about him?" Luka said raising a brow. "This secrecy is sounding suspicious."

"If you met him at the office party a year ago…" Gumi said doing the math. "That means it was during that time… The party for Mr. Kagamine birthday."

"It's difficult to narrow down, considering there was a lot of partnership companies invited." Teto said.

"He works here…" Rin said.

"Ok, that narrows it down a little." Gumi said unsure.

Luka however sighed; "Not really almost all employee were present."

"Why don't you just tell us, Rinnie?" Teto said in frustration.

"Can't, our relationship's a secret." Rin said. "Gumi just caught me…"

Luka narrowed her eyes. "Is he ashamed of you?"

"On the contrary he's rather frustrated of why I want it a secret. But he understands and simply bows to my request." Rin said. She then smiled which was sort of ruined because of the chocolate smudge on the side of her lip. "I love him…"

The three looked at Rin. It was rare of Rin to tell what she was feeling and saying love of all things.

"I am so happy for you…" Teto simply said bursting into tears while hugging Rin.

"This guy better treat you special or else we'll hunt him down from this building." Gumi said.

"You can tell us anything Rin. We are right here for you." Luka said.

"I know…" Rin said smiling.

"You are taking precautions are you?" Teto suddenly pipe up.

"Teto…" Gumi said red faced.

"Are you Rin?" Luka continued worried that she hasn't thought of that.

"I am… but it's because of my cycle really." Rin said. "I guess it was a good thing too…"

"Oh, thank god…" Luka said in relief. She wouldn't want Rin to become pregnant. It usually becomes a problem with relationships, especially if the guy isn't committed to being a father yet and prefers to be free.

Before any further questions are asked they heard the door knob twisting and then a knock from the door.

"Excuse me… The bathroom isn't a conference room, ladies. I've received complaints of women being kicked out for no reason." A male voice the janitor probably said.

The three looked at the perpetrator, Gumi.

"What… It was an emergency…" Gumi said laughing softly.

"We'll be out in a minute mister…" Luka said. "Well, let's go… I still want some details Rin… This isn't over." She said as she fixed herself from the earlier drama. "Come on girls. We may cause some riot."

The three then headed to the door. Rin got off the edge of the sink.

"I'll just wash my face… You guys go on ahead." Rin said waving her hand. With a nod of their head they left.

Rin then turn to the sink and began washing her hands. She was so focused on the running water and didn't notice the presence behind her. She felt arms engulf her and a familiar voice whispering in her ear.

"What were the four of you huddling about?" The male voice said.

Rin looked at the reflection of the blonde male behind her. So, she wasn't really imagining things back there. It was him. "Didn't I tell you not to come down here?"

"Ah, but you told that to the big man Len Kagamine… The one standing right behind you is a humble lowly janitor." Len said nuzzling her neck.

"Right~…" Rin said then looking at his clothes through the mirror. "So where exactly is the poor soul, to whom you stole this uniform from? Please don't tell me that you chucked him at the janitor's closet?"

"Ha-ha, my Princess can be very funny…" Len said nuzzling her neck. "This uniform is actually mine. I had it made. Well, I have to admit I stole one from someone's locker just to have it copied."

"Your executives are gonna go crazy, if they ever find out." Rin said poking his face.

"That is if they ever find out." Len answered teasingly. "I will never let them find out. I have much more to lose."

"Your reputation…?" Rin said smiling.

"No…" Len said quietly staring at her reflections eyes. "You..." All jokes gone replaced with nothing but seriousness.

Rin tilted her head in confusion. "Why would you think that?"

"What do you mean, 'Why would I think that?'. Isn't the reason why we're keeping this a secret because you don't want anyone to find out?" Len said. "Now that were on the subject, Rin…" Silence then encompass them. "What would you do if they ever find out?"

Rin tilted her head, she had never really thought about what she would do if they were ever caught. It's not like she was actually embarrass about their relationship or anything. She just didn't want the horrid gossip that would arise. She already has does on a daily basis.

"Hmm… I'm not really sure." Rin said leaning back on him. "I mean we haven't been caught yet. And as proven by you, secrets can't remain secrets forever."

Len groan and said; "Are you never going to let me live that down?"

"Well, you started it being all sneaky and that." Rin said sternly. "You were being a creepy stalker."

Len leaned his forehead on Rin's shoulder to hide his embarrassment. He did thought that what he was doing before was being just that, but he gave his self a lot of excuses. Well, it doesn't matter to him whether he was back then. Because what matters to him is the present.

"Doesn't concern me anymore." Len said smiling. "So, what were you girls gathering around for?"

"Nothing much, really… Just the curiosity of who is this mysterious man, Gumi had found out, through the chocolates you left behind." Rin said. "Oh, that reminds me. You were there when Akita-san fell."

"The one with the stripe panty?" Len said chuckling. "She shouldn't be wearing those deadly weapons. And you have better taste in lingerie than her."

"I told her she was walking awkward and that she should just wear flats but she wouldn't listen." Rin said ignoring Len's last comment. "Sorry if she scolded you for no reason."

"Lucky for her she got some bruises that would mark and didn't broke her nose." Len said snuggling Rin. "I don't see why you should be sorry for a woman who isn't sorry in berating a poor janitor who wasn't at fault."

"I should be heading back." Rin said patting Len's cheek.

"Aww… Do you have to?" Len asked.

"Yes, and you should return on your floor before anyone notices you amiss." Rin said sternly.

"Can I have a kiss…?" Len whispered seductively on Rin's ear.

Rin could feel her heart beating fast. Len has that sort of effect on her, though her face doesn't show any sign of it.

"If you ruin my clothes our date will be off for tonight." Rin warned looking at him in the eye.

"Then I better be careful." Len said turning Rin around to face him.

Len leaned in and kissed Rin on the lips. He moved his lips with a slow rhythm of seduction to hers. Rin placed her hands on Len's chest and let him play.

Unlike in movies she'd watch with the girls on the nights they label as girls' night. The actors and actresses usually get on with the tongue induced action. But with Len, he likes taking it slow, enticing her with every slow movement, driving her to the brink every time.

Len then licked her lips seeking entrance keeping his hands at her sides, locking her between the sink and his hard body. Tongues entwine playing with each other. Rin moaned, a sweet melody to Len's ears. They separated a little with a trace of saliva connecting their lips. Len leaned in licking the connection in his mouth.

"Hmm… So sweet Rin…" Len said licking his lips trying to even his breathing. He saw how white his knuckles were from gripping the counter edge. Rin is the only woman who would test his control, but he loves it. "Little vixen, you really do test me."

Rin was panting. "I was doing no such thing." She noticed her hands gripping too tightly on his shirt. She loosened her gripped and tried to flatten the wrinkle with her hands.

Len smirked and then he groaned. He halted Rin's hands from their movements completely unaware what she was doing to his libido. They were going to have a long night…

"You better go, Princess. Our after date might come early before the date does, if you don't." Len said smiling.

"Oh…" Rin said blushing.

Len always find Rin cute when she does react to her emotions. The people who ridicule her were wrong. She's not an Ice Princess, Rin simply has a hard time expressing her emotions and when she does. The person near will not help but feel the same emotion flowing.

"As I promise no wrinkle in sight…" Len said inspecting her clothes then kissing her nose and then tapped it twice afterwards. "I'll see you later tonight…"

Rin reddened nodding. She then rubbed her cheeks cooling them off. She walked to the door and opened it. She stopped halfway out of the bathroom and turned her head, which took Len by surprise as she mouth three words to him.

The door closed and Len's face was beet red. Leaning against the sink he smiled and said; "Really, she loves taking me down on my knees."

Rin got back to her work station as if nothing happened. But deep inside her heart was beating erratically. She leaned her head on top of her desk and murmured; "Sneaky devil…"

Gumi who hasn't left yet looked peeked at Rin; "What was that?"

"I love the taste of melted chocolate." Rin said sitting up to stare at her screen. Her mind filled with images of not chocolate but a certain blonde ponytailed devil.

"Chocolate addict..." Gumi piped.

Oh Gumi if you only know…

* * *

After making sure that everything was cleared and not a single trace of his whereabouts will be found. Len Kagamine came out of his personal bathroom in his immaculate business suit. He went to his closet and deposited the duffel bag, he'd take it home later and wash it.

Going on disguise was the only way to see his Princess when she had banned him from going down to her floor of work. Well, he could just go down there, whenever he please, he is the "Big Man" after all. But that wouldn't seat well with Rin and he didn't want to upset her.

Len sat on his desk and started tapping the elevator key card on his desk out of boredom. He had finished all his work earlier, that's why he had managed to sneak off. Saying he'll be on break to his secretary. And because he has his personal elevator for his use,-

 _ **(A/N: YES PEOPLE. Len had ordered for an elevator for his personal use. Convenient, no? Hahahaha)**_

An elevator located in a lone narrow hallway on every floor. It has a key card for access and no one else has that but the "Big Man" himself and his family of course.

Len had changed while the elevator was running to his floor. It was a relief to him, that he didn't have a camera installed in it.

Len looked at the key card on his hand. He rolled his chair sideward as he reached for the middle drawer of his desk where a brown rectangle box was sitting at the inner corner. He took out the box and opened it. In it was another key card. He leaned on his arm that was leaning on the desk.

Len sighed and said; "Yeah right… As if she's going to risk coming up here…" He pouted completely unaware of the people who had just come in.

"Well, this is a surprise. Is our friend in some sort of trouble…? Women trouble perhaps?" A green haired guy said smirking as they approached Len's table. He was in business suit black jacket with a dark blue buttoned up shirt, black pants and black shoes.

Len in surprise quickly swiped the box down the opened drawer and closed it, glaring at the new comers.

"The Len Kagamine… Shocking news if that were to be." A man with red hair that was tied to a low ponytail and the end of his hair in a drill said. He was wearing a white buttoned up shirt covered by a grey vest, black pants and shoes.

 _ **(A/N: Honestly I have no idea how Ted looks like so I just looked him up at the pictures XP)**_

"But what was that box?" A long purple ponytail haired man said. He was wearing a buttoned up shirt tied by a necktie with eggplants imprint on it. He was in grey pants, brown shoes and was holding his jacket on his arm. "A jewelry perhaps?" He sneakered.

"Shut up Gakupo!" Len said swatting his comment away. "And why exactly are you and Ted here? And you Gumiya, you may be are one of my trusted executives here but you should knock still…" Len said in frustration. He can't have this nosy good for nothing friends of his get wind up of his secret.

"So… What was that box you hurriedly tried to hide from us?" Ted said trying to peer at Len's side of the table. As if he could.

Did Len forget to mention nosy? Yup, they can be nosy like a bunch of gossiping women.

"Nothing that concerns you guys." Len said trying to act nonchalant.

The three looked at each other. They have noticed that Len has been acting strange for a while now, but they all put it down to the case of his bad break-up with his ex-girlfriend. They had all been surprised to find out who it was she cheated Len with.

No one had expected the blue haired idiot would actually do something like that. He had been the one to say "Bros before hos man" and all that crap. Yeah, as it turns out his a heartless bastard just like the cheating whore. He didn't even seem to be that sorry when they talked to him, and that was the end of that.

 _ **(A/N: You can all guess who "that" is right? *wink* *wink*)**_

"So, what were you up to these days?" Gumiya asked. "We haven't seen you're hide for a while."

"Yeah, the women are asking about you too." Gakupo said winking.

"You're giving me the chills, so stop that." Len said.

"So, what have you been up to?" Ted asked tapping.

"Nothing at all… Just here and there…" Len said evasively. "You guys want to drink something?" He added standing up and walked to his pantry located behind a slide door.

The three raised their brows, thinking the same thing. 'He's definitely hiding something.' Then each of them looked at the space Len had just vacated. Gumiya and Ted looked at each other and nodded. Ted then who was sitting beside Gakupo pushed him.

"Why me…?" Gakupo whined in protest.

Gumiya simple nodded his head at the direction of the table. Gakupo sighed and crept rather creepily, I might add behind the table. He opened the first drawer. Nothing suspicious, it only contained blank memos, post-its and pens. He peered at the pantry door, it was opened but no blonde head in sight. He then opened the second drawer and there it was the box but since it was opened when Len had slid it in a hurry the card was now outside it. He took out the box and the card and placed it at the table. Obviously it was the thing Len was hiding since it was the only thing that was out of place at the middle drawer.

"What is it? A credit card?" Ted asked looking at the gold embellish card with the name Kagamine Industries.

"It's an access card for the elevator." Gumiya said looking at it, he did recognize it since he uses the elevator with Len when he rides with him to his office and had seen him swipe the card multiple times. "Maybe his mother or sister lost theirs." He added but his voiced laced with unsureness.

"You think?" Gakupo asked opening the last drawer. "But why would he hide it? It's just a duplicate card after all."

Gumiya and Ted looked at Gakupo in amazement. He was ranked second in idiocy after the other one, but he was right. Why the secrecy?

"You think it's for a woman?" Ted asked eyes widening. "You know that woman he brought at the Masquerade Party?"

"Len isn't the sort to give access to the elevator to anyone even to those he dates. Miku had always used the normal elevator, and once I heard her whine to Len about making her a duplicate so she could use that."

"Demanding bitch…" Ted said to which Gumiya simply shrugged.

"What's this?" Gakupo said holding up a paper with a list.

"What is it?" Gumiya and Gakupo asked looking at the pantry. Still in the clear, somehow they feel like they're in some sort of secret ops.

"A list of chocolates…" Gakupo simply said.

"Huh?" The two chorused.

Gakupo tossed the list at the table. And yes it was a list of chocolates with the brand and everything. Below were a list of other kinds of sweets but obviously the chocolate gives a priority.

"Is he planning on making a chocolate factory?" Ted wondered aloud.

Just then Len walked out of the pantry and seeing the stuff on his table he paled. Trying to regain his composure he walked to the three unsuspecting males.

"Well, and what could you three be up to?" Len quoted.

The three looked at him with guilty faces.

"W-well, we were curious." Ted said. "The times we hangout are fewer."

"Not to mention you haven't been going out with anyone lately." Gumiya piped in.

"You've become the resident hermit." Gakupo said moving away from the table.

"Far from being a hermit…" Len said placing the tray carrying four mugs of coffee. He then took the card, its casing and the list back inside the lower drawer. "I'm sure you guys have got wind up of what happened at Masquerade. I'm sure that's why you three are here."

"Well, we did hear about that." Gakupo said shrugging. "I got invited but didn't went. I wish I did now." He added leaning back at the chair. "Must've been an entertaining show."

"So, how exactly did the tramp, got herself embarrassed?" Gumiya said smirking. Was he ever glad he wasn't like this three business tycoons and their busy social lives. He wasn't required to attend, but he did want to see that 'show' everyone was talking about.

"So what was the start of it?" Ted asked in full curiosity.

"I don't know the details. I just went to the bathroom for a measly few minutes. I thought it was safe to leave her at the food table." Len said rubbing his back in frustration. "Turns out I shouldn't have left her, period. Hatsune that spiteful tart, with a group of her friends and my mother to boot."

Just then the phone rang interrupting. Everyone glared at the phone, and then Len lifted it up.

" **Mr. Kagamine your mother-"** But before the secretary could finish Len interrupted her and recognizing how she was yelling at him earlier…

 _ **(A/N: Revenge is best serve in cold Akita Neru muahahahaha)**_

"Tell her I don't want to talk to her!" Len said and dropped the phone quite loudly. To which surprised the three.

"Geez, Len… Don't take your anger out on the messenger." Gumiya said and lifted the handset calling the secretary. "Sorry about that sweetheart, the boss is currently in a tropical mood, tell them his indispose." Then he paused listening. "Yes, tell the poor dear. The poor woman was Ms. Akita." He then returned the handset.

Everyone was silent looking at Len. They have seen him lose his temper plenty of times but never has he ever brought it out on anyone unrelated. He must really be angry at his mother.

"Should I continue?" Len asked pointedly.

As much as they don't want to further make Len angry, but they were curious. They all simply nodded.

"Like I said Hatsune, her friends and my mother went to talk to her. Or rather to say embarrass her." Len said relating the story. He heard from someone about the confrontation when he went back to the party. At once he rushed back to Rin's side angry at Miku's spitefulness but stopped when he heard her;

"Ah! You must be the woman he found in bed with his friend."

Rin had said it quite loud everyone who heard it gasped in shock. Then whispers started to erupt. Apparently Miku had shoved the ring he gave her to Rin, to hurt her perhaps.

Unfortunately it backfired on Miku and the reason of the break-up became known. The Diva has become the Diva Whore overnight. Gumiya, Ted and Gakupo were laughing at the story.

"Serves her right." Gumiya said having difficulty in drinking because he was still laughing.

"Wish could've been there." Gakupo said covering his mouth.

Ted coughed then to stop his laughing. "Are you ok, though?"

With that one statement the laughter died down. The three looked at Len who simply shrugged.

"I'm fine… Better I could definitely say, and to tell you guys I'm over Miku and Kaito's betrayal. So, long over. I'm even thinking of thanking Kaito for what he did." He added which to which the three looked at him bewildered.

Len hesitated in telling them but then he remembered what Rin told him that night, he told her about Miku.

* * *

 _They were watching an action movie at her house. Part of the movie was about the woman the guy loves betraying him with his friend._

" _I know the feels man…" Len had said._

 _Rin turned her head to Len and looked at him. "She must've hurt you real bad. You can tell me if you want to." And with just that one comment Rin had him talking about that horrible night he caught Miku with Kaito._

 _The entire time Rin was there not saying anything but letting him know that she's there with her arms around him. He was making quite a mess of her clothes, but she didn't seem to mind._

" _Sorry, I'm ruined your clothes." Len said trying to hide his face. He must look quite a wreck. Not once has he ever cried about that night nor had he told anyone about it._

" _It's ok; you can tell me anything you want." Rin said._

 _Still looking away Len said; "I thought that women don't want to hear about their lovers past relationships."_

 _Well, at least that had been the case with the women Len had dated before. They don't actually care about him… Only what he can give them._

" _Well… I would rather not see you suffering, than not having to hear about a past relationship." Rin said looking at him._

 _Len turned to look at Rin. Perhaps he wasn't hopeless after all. Maybe, just maybe… Someone could love him for himself and not what he can give._

" _You have beautiful eyes…" Rin said softly kissing both eyes that was probably red._

 _Len heard himself replied; "Not as beautiful as yours."_

 _Or maybe he had just found her. At that moment he didn't care whether he was an ugly wreck. He cupped Rin's cheeks and pulled her closer. He doesn't care what Rin thinks of him right now. Right now, all he wants is a taste of heaven this angel will free to give. Touching her lips with his was the first step there. He went slowly he didn't want to rush things. Nipping her lips caressing them asking permission for entrance. To which Rin opened him welcoming and they both dance a slow rhythm._

 _When they separated for air a line of saliva connecting their lips, Rin was gasping her heart was beating so fast, the point of hurting. Opening her eyes to look at Len, somehow he had managed to pull her under him even with the little space the coach provided._

 _The movie forgotten and left running,-_

 _ **(A/N: You guys are a waste of electricity XD Turn off unused appliance at home kids)**_

 _Len carried Rin to her bedroom where they continued their make-out session. When it was heading to the point of no return, he willed himself to stop and damn how difficult that was, when he was lust ridden. She stared at him confused. He simply smiled at her._

" _I don't want pity sex Princess…" Len said._

 _Rin was silent for a while thinking. Then looked at him straight in the eyes and said; "Do I look like the sort of person who'll let someone in, just because I pity him?" And she sound offended._

 _Len chuckled knowing this was true. After all it took him quite a while until she softened up to him._

" _I was wrong, forgive me?" Len said caressing her cheek. Rin huff but nodded all the same. Letting him know that she was still irritated even though he's forgiven._

" _And another thing I wrongly said." Len said as he began kissing her neck._

" _Hmmm…" Rin said gasping at the contact._

" _It's not sex… But making love…" Len said and began removing her top and did a double take when he saw her lacy bra. He just felt blood rush to his groin and groaned. "Beautiful…" He added._

 _Rin chuckled; "Then love me Len…" Rin said in a husky voice and Len fell deeper. "Love me all you want… And let me do the same…"_

* * *

And that was a memorable night for Len. Finding out that Rin had been a virgin drove him to endless edge. He shook head and focus on what he was about to say.

"I didn't tell anyone this because I didn't want to talk about it. But I guess she has a point, if I don't tell anyone, people are going to misunderstand." Len said mumbling the part about her having a point that the others didn't hear. "The thing is I was intending to propose to Miku the day I caught her."

'Ah hell!' Was the threes thinking and gave various responses of apologies and sympathies.

"Yeah, I got her a ring and as earlier in story, I left it to Miku." Len said.

"Why?" Gumiya asked.

"Well, I didn't exactly know what I was doing ok. I got a major shock, I wasn't in control of what happened afterwards." Len said. "So, yeah that's the whole story. She's the first I told the details but no names. I haven't even told mom and Lenka and I probably would've never have. Too bad Miku got it out, she wouldn't have known, if Miku hadn't showed that stupid ring. Well, she dug her own grave, I even heard Mr. Hatsune yelling at her when we were leaving the party."

"Anyways it's been over and that's it." Len said. "So, I don't want to hear any more about it ok."

"Ok, next question, who is this woman you brought at the party?" Gumiya asked and the two looked at him expectantly.

Len was silent for a while, he looked calm… But on the inside he was panicking. He then calmed his thoughts and composure.

"None of your businesses…" Len said shrugging nonchalantly.

"Come on Len. This is the first woman you've been seen with, after being celibate for a year now." Ted said.

"So, were curious is all…" Gakupo added.

"Just because I no one has me with anyone for a year doesn't mean I haven't been with anyone at all…" Len let slip.

The three notice this and said "Ohhhh…" softly. Then it was scary how their "Who is she?" came together.

"Geez guys I don't want to hear it." Len said. "I'm not going to say anything on the matter."

Gumiya was then silent. "It must be someone from the lower floor." He said without blinking.

Len had been sipping his drink then spit it upon hearing that comment, which was a bad idea as it, gave him away. Len quickly reached for a box of tissues at a drawer and started wiping the liquid and throwing the wet tissues at the bin under his table.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Len said playing it cool, when all he could think of was curse words.

You'd think that for someone like Len who runs a business that he's got to have a poker face. Well, he did in the business case and other matters. But when it involves Rin…

"I notice the janitor that used **your** elevator." Gumiya said emphasizing the 'your' word. "And I don't think, you would give access to a mere janitor for the exclusive use of it… He happened to have blonde hair and I'm sure if I had confronted him, I would be facing you." He added like a lawyer in a court and Len the guilty defendant.

"I think you're better in the court, Gumiya…" Ted said looking at the guy.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Gumiya said then returned his gaze at Len who was feeling uncomfortable. "So, why does the owner of the Kagamine Industries has to go as a janitor just to go, to the Admin floor? I could walk in there casually no problem."

Len's right fist landed on the desk which made everyone jump. With Gumiya thinking if he had pushed a bit too much.

"Go ahead and rub it in my face. How you can walk in there so casually without causing so much talk and I will. And because she banned me from going there." Len said combing his hair with his hands repeatedly in frustration.

"WHAT?!" The three chorused.

"I have to be a sneaky devil just to see her." Len added sipping his mug that was near empty.

'This woman must be something to be able to bend the Len Kagamine to her will.' The three thought.

Len was as stubborn as a mule when he set his mind to it. A sneaky devil that was an accurate description Rin had given Len when he wants things to go his way.

"Who is she?" Ted asked repeating the very significant question again, but Len was still silent.

"You know we could simply ask around." Gakupo said smirking and obviously bluffing, or not…

"Go ahead! Let's see if it'll get you anywhere." Len said knowing they will never find out but worried about the after effects of it.

"I'll do just that." Gumiya said accepting the challenge.

Then the three was more surprised when had just dropped his head on the wiped table groaning. He better tell Rin about this. She would have a better chance of dodging these guys than he was. Gads he didn't want his relationship ruined just because of his three nosy friends.

* * *

Gumiya Megpoid, was now heading to the lower floor, more specifically to the floor where a Miss Gumi Nakajima was… Thinking about it he was certain Len's girl has to be on that floor, too. He was sure that's where he saw Len in disguise.

Gumiya chuckled ignoring the stares he was getting from the other passengers of the elevator. Len's panic reactions were just laughable, whoever she was. She was doing him a world of good.

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Gumiya got out and headed to Gumi's direction in a slow pace and taking long turns. The busy women of the floor have no idea of being carefully watched by Gumiya. Assessing and mentally adding and removing the women according to the qualities Len used to date.

One of Gumiya's qualities that is unrivaled by the other executives is, his fast thinking process,-

 _ **(A/N: Are some kind of computer Gumiya? OAO)**_

As Len is a good judge of matters when it comes to business.

So, far Gumiya has a list of few qualified women or so… He still has doubts seeing as Len's reactions when this unnamed woman was talked about, when he wasn't like this with his previous liaisons.

Gumiya stopped thinking about it when he reached the corner of the office. They were only two of them at this side of the office including Gumi.

"Good afternoon Gumi, are all documents ready for tomorrow?" Gumiya asked casually.

"Yes, it's all done." Gumi said flushed.

"I'll be taking them then, so you'll have no problem tomorrow." Gumiya said picking up the envelop while glancing at the blonde haired woman working at the cubicle next to Gumi.

Her name was Rin Hansei and Gumiya have heard rumors about the woman. The Ice Princess as the office entitled her. He had conversed with her while waiting for Gumi who was running errands. He didn't think she was that bad. She was frank and doesn't care how the person takes it sure, but he didn't find any harm in that. It was rather refreshing to him after having to converse with people who hides most things than tell the truth.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Gumiya said smiling at Gumi.

"I'll be early." Gumi said nodding.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Hansei… Please make sure that Gumi is early." Gumiya said knowing that the two were friends.

"Hey…" Gumi protested as Gumiya turned to leave. However he had a glimpse of Rin's small trash bin and did a double take. It was full of chocolate rappers. He then remembered the list of chocolates Len had. He looked at Rin thinking how plain she was, but thought about Len saying his girl banning him from coming to this floor. Rin would be able to tell Len off, if they were in a relationship.

Feeling the stare Rin looked at Gumiya and tilted her head. "Yes…? Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing…" Gumiya quickly said, then looked at Gumi embarrassed of being caught staring. "See you Gumi…"

"Ahm, see you tomorrow, Sir..." Gumi said bewildered at Gumiya's staring of Rin.

Gumiya shook his head and left. Thinking he was crazy for even considering such a thing. Len wouldn't look twice with a woman like Rin.

Oh, Gumiya if you only knew…

 **End**

* * *

May 28, 2015

Dear Fanfiction,

So, I decided to turn this into a series of one-shots and instead of putting them in separate titles I'll just put them here together. This is not a multiple chapter as it won't be in chronological order as you may have noticed from the conversation of the guys. The time setting of this was after the masquerade party. No worries, I'll be making the masquerade party one-shot too. We all would want to know what happened, right? ;D

I can't believe how much of a tease I am OAO Honestly to say I don't think I've written actual Lemons/Smuts using fanfiction. I don't understand myself… -_- It's not that I haven't written fics like that, I actually have at my fictionpress account. Please ignore my weirdness… XD

Review please… Tell me what you guys think… I am leaving this as complete since it's a bunch of one-shots with no certainty of when I'll stop, probably when I get them to marry, hahahahaha…


	3. Masquerade Secrets

Masquerade Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloids

Summary: On a night full of facades… Covered by masks to hide the truth… Only one truth shines through…

A/N: Stories in order: Sweet, Masquerade, and Rendezvous. Just in case you guys might want to read in order.

* * *

 _ **On a night full of facades…**_

 _ **Covered by masks to hide the truth…**_

 _ **Only one truth shines through…**_

Kagamine Lenka the youngest child of the Kagamine's had come home with the news of a surprise visit from her brother and is upstairs in his old room, which was quite a surprise because her brother always calls when he thinks of visiting.

What came more of a surprise was finding his room clothes cluttered across the floor. She could hear shuffles within the wardrobe and she peeked inside.

"Aw, come on… Of all the times, why does it have to happen now?" Len said scratching his head with both hands in frustration. "Is this my punishment for being a sneaky devil?"

"Len?" Lenka said unsure of how to approach his brother in this state.

Len stiffened upon hearing the voice and turned to look at Lenka. "Ah, Lenka… How long have you been there?"

"Not long…" Lenka said awkwardly meaning she saw the embarrassing episode. "What seems to be the problem?" She asked instead changing the subject.

Len looked at the mess he made, he barely noticed it earlier looking for a specific outfit. All the hang-up clothes have been brought down. The trunk had been opened and most of its contents have been brought out as well. He then sighed and walked out of his wardrobe he then sat at his bed.

"I'm looking for something to wear at the masquerade." Len said hands in his head. "You know the one old man Hatsune holds every year."

"Of course, mama and I are invited too, you know… But…" Lenka said looking over the mess. "You don't usually pay much attention to what you wear." This was true, her brother just simply wear a mask on the occasion and wore formal tuxedo attire…

"Well… It's a bit different this year." Len said rubbing his chin avoiding eye contact with Lenka.

Lenka had never seen her brother like this. He was always the calm and collected when it comes to social parties. He was one never to panic. What was going on? "I'm sure mama would be happy to have something made for you."

"Mama… I still do wonder how she manages to know my sizes." Len said pouting.

"Probably from your secretary…" Lenka said teasingly.

"And how in the world would my secretary know something like that. I don't let him do my laundry, you know." Len said pouting.

That tidbit surprised Lenka. "You fired your old secretary?" She asked looking at Len.

"No… There actually two of them. You've been to the office before didn't you notice?" Len said bringing out his smart phone and started tapping on the screen.

Lenka does remember the two secretaries' station at each side of Len's door. But to what she remembers well, was that it was always the female… She recalls her name as Akita Neru. And she was the one that always went inside the office whenever Len calls for one.

"Strange though, I remember it was Ms. Akita that always comes inside the office." Lenka commented. She did thought at one time that Len was having an affair with that woman, what with the way Neru was putting herself forward on Len subtly, but she was always dismiss which caused Lenka to have fits of giggles while Len looks at her weirdly.

"Anyway brother… Do you have a date for the masquerade?" Lenka asked out of the blue.

There was an awkward pause of silence. Then Len coughed. "Maybe… I hope so…" He said scratching his head.

"How come you sound unsure?" Lenka asked looking at her brother closely.

"Well, she could change her mind, which I hope not." Len said. "Though she'd inform ahead of time if she can't go and I have not receive a cancellation… Just yet... Anything can happen in three days…"

"She's not likely to… And for the Kagamine Len, no women would ever think of cancelling on you." Lenka joked while nudging Len on the ribs.

"Haha, very funny… But I've learn that anything can happen to anyone at any time." Len said smiling.

Lenka wondered if Len was referring to his break-up with Hatsune Miku. She had always wanted to know the story behind that, but kept her mouth shut as she didn't want to pry in Len's business.

Len was a grown-up, he could handle himself, but she couldn't help but worry about him too. Like how he hasn't gone out with anyone for the past year. It was so strange and everyone was commenting on it too, but now that he was actually bringing a date, she could at least breathe a bit easy.

"So, is your date anyone I know?" Lenka asked trying to name a few women she knows that are acquainted with Len.

"I doubt it…" Len said cautiously, of course he knows this is true. If Lenka had ever crossed paths with Rin at the office, there was no way she would look twice, since she doesn't know the secret. "This will actually be the first time I take her out on a social party." He then got off the bed abruptly and walked over his window. "I just remembered Hatsune called me. Gads I hope she doesn't cause any trouble." He said slamming his head on the glass.

Lenka frowned she had never liked that longtime girlfriend of Len, was she ever glad when they broke up. Something about that teal haired woman didn't sit right with her.

"You think she's going to cause a scene?" Lenka asked.

"She might…" Len said worried. "Maybe inviting her was a wrong idea…" He then groaned. "But she finally agreed… Gads this is such a dilemma."

"Mama, will probably take Hatsune's side if there's a confrontation." Lenka voiced out. She didn't want to worry Len but she had to voice that possibility after all, their mother Lily had been quite favorable to Miku.

"Thanks for the added worry…" Len said hammering his head on the glass once again. "Hey, Lenka…" He said facing his sister.

"Yeah…" Lenka said looking at Len.

"Can you stick close to her whenever I have to leave her? I wouldn't leave her side the entire time if I could, but I know that would be impossible." Len said holding Lenka's hand begging. "This will be practically her first at the social scene."

This alarmed Lenka. "You don't think she can commit social suicide do you?"

Len sweated, looking away he said; "She's likely to do that… If she talks to the wrong person…" He admitted.

"Then why invite her!" Lenka was now panicking as well. "She could shame you in front of people, and they might put her down."

Len then took a different air of offense. "If someone dares do that, I'll make them sorry!"

Lenka was taken aback. She had never seen Len like this before. Why be so over-protective of a woman he has yet to introduce to the family. She then smiled.

"I want a formal introduction to her, brother." Lenka said going to his wardrobe. "Why don't you bring a couple of your suits and let her decide? Are you going to buy her a dress?"

"I already did… My only problem is getting her to wear it… The woman is as stubborn as a mule." Len said looking like he was about to cry.

"You'll introduce her to me right, right, right…" Lenka said with pleading eyes and excitement glittering.

Len gulped, it seems another problem has been added. Maybe they should cancel?

* * *

Rin was just cooking dinner when she heard the ding dong of the doorbell, which made her frown. Len had a key with him, there was no way he was going to ring the doorbell. The bell rang again persistently. She switch the stove off and went to the door.

Rin hoped it was just a hotel staff. When Rin peeked at the peephole who she saw wasn't a hotel staff. It was Len carrying a lot of hangers with covers that would protect clothes from dust and it seems they weren't empty too. She quickly opened the door and let him in.

"Len, what on earth?" Rin asked looking at the pile of suits and taking some of them. They carried them to the room and laid it on the bed. "Are you going on a business trip or something?"

"Huh? No, not at all…" Len said unzipping some looking for a particular one.

"Then what's with all this." Rin said grabbing one and unzipped it looking inside. She froze and turned to Len who was still busy looking among the pile of covered suits. Well, except for one.

"Len…" Rin called her gaze never leaving him as she contemplate what this would mean for their relationship.

"Yup…?" Len called groaning as he has yet to find the one he was looking for.

"Are you gay? Please be honest, promise I won't get mad." Rin said tilting her head to the side.

Len cocked his head in her direction looking like she had grown two heads. "What? What on earth are you talking about woman?"

Rin then removed the hanger clothing of the cover. Len had smiled when he she found the dress only to be horrified when it sank what she was thinking.

"No, I am not a woman!" Len protested.

"I ask whether you're gay. That's a different thing." Rin countered. "Should I include you in girls' night? I'm sure the girls would welcome you." She added quite seriously, it was almost laughable.

"I am not gay…" Len said with a straight face.

"Did you need me to be a 'beard'? **(1)** We could start going out in public let everyone know." Rin suggested not hearing what he had just said or ignoring his statement completely.

As much as a good news that was to Len, there was no way he was going to let Rin think that he was gay. He is a straight man dammit. He walked closer to Rin and suddenly pulled her close covering the gasp of surprise with his lips and devoured her. Pulling her closer still to his body his hands roaming to her backside and let the sensation of the sweet taste of her or was that a chocolate she had just eaten?

Len let Rin know that he was in no way a woman or gay. How can he be when he was constantly pulled to this woman by something? He couldn't quite let it go. Let her go… When they break up for air he still embraced her whispering in her ear.

"Still think I'm gay...?" Len asked teasingly and he felt her head shake. He pulled away and took the dress from her hands and laid it on the bed. "It's for you… I was passing by a boutique after a lunch meeting with a client and saw it. I just had an impulse to buy it thinking it suits you." He said reddening.

Rin looked at the dress, it was black, the left had a long tight sleeve while the right was off shoulder and sleeveless. The bottom was flowing with the right shorter and going long to the left. **(2)** Although it looked brand new, Rin had a feeling he didn't bought it recently.

"How long has this been sitting in the closet?" Rin asked.

"Well, a bit long… I keep it at the closet drawer at the office. Don't worry I don't let anyone open it, its lock with a key." Len answered reddening further.

Rin looked at the dress. 'That long… Well, I could indulge him a bit. It's not like I have anything to wear either… And well, it looks nice and it be such a waste not to use it. It's not like I'll be keeping it.'

"I guess I… can wear it…" Rin whispered blushing.

"W-what?" Len said thought he heard wrong. "So, you'll wear it?" He said eyes wide.

"I'll only be wearing it for the party, but I won't be keeping it." Rin said confirming.

Len hugged Rin tightly which made her yelp in surprise. "Dinner's ready right. I could smell it from the living room." He said and quickly went out of the door.

Rin just stared after him unsure how to take what had just happened. "Like a kid getting what he wanted." She said smiling as she followed him out thinking that she should indulge him more… She really love seeing him act like a giddy kid.

* * *

Everything was in full swing at the Hatsune Mansion. Although it was called a masquerade most of the people were wearing gowns and tuxedos adorning a mask just to say it was a masquerade.

A woman with long teal-haired tied to pigtails wearing a grand green gown that made her look like a princess was conversing from guest to guest considering she was acting host for her father.

She passed by a mirror and looked at herself particularly at the diamond ring she adorned on her left ring finger. Though she didn't want to wear a mask she thought that she could use it to her advantage. She could entice a certain ponytail blonde; it'll be easy to detect him since his mother had given her details on what he was to wear.

"Miku dear…" A familiar woman's voice called.

Miku smiled and turned to the direction of the voice. A woman with long blonde hair accompanied by a ponytailed blonde who was with a blonde male with… HAIRCLIPS on his bangs… She inwardly cringed… Couldn't the sister have better taste in men?

"Aunt Lily… It's good to see you." Miku said giving her practice smile to the older Kagamine. "Will Len-kun be coming later?" She asked straight to the point.

"He'll be attending, don't worry dear. I say he even took the time for his clothes this year. He probably wants to impress someone." Lily imparted happily. This made Miku glad, if Len was in play she could talk to him.

"Yes, mother… He _is_ trying to impress someone…" Lenka whispered loudly. "His date perhaps…"

"Lenka…" Lily reprimanded to which Lenka turned her head away with hmph.

Miku almost frowned but kept her smile in place. Len bringing a date wasn't part of her plans. Could he have brought one because she had talked to him? Well, she has to speak to the doormen and have the woman be prohibited from coming in. They could make an excuse that she wasn't wearing a proper dress code.

"Oh, I just remembered I have something to do." Miku said and excused herself.

Miku looked for a waiter and was on her way to one when she bumped with a blonde-haired woman and nearly fell. 'What is with blondes pissing me off today…?' Miku thought.

"I'm sorry, are you alright?" The woman asked holding out her hand in apology.

Miku flashed an apologetic smile at the woman and said; "No, it's my fault. I'm sorry; I was rushing over and didn't notice you." She then took the woman's hand

"Yes, you seem to have been in a hurry…" The woman said. "Are you chasing someone?"

All Miku could think was, 'What?' but she retained her air of generosity.

Miku looked over the woman. She was wearing a black dress with a long sleeve on the left while her right was bare, her hair was short and was wearing a black headband with a yellow rose decoration at the right side, and she was holding a small black hand bag and was wearing a golden half mask with a black rose design at the right side and the mask covered half of her face up to her forehead. Her eyes were a soft sapphire blue clearly visible from the holes at the eyes. The woman was pretty even with the simplicity of her dress, but not as pretty as she does.

"Please don't let me keep you…" The woman said and turned around heading towards the food table.

"What is up with that woman? Weirdo…" Miku said then returned her focus to her task such a simplistic woman isn't worth her time.

* * *

Big Al, Len's driver for tonight, parked at an apartment he was unfamiliar with. Being the driver for the Kagamine's for years now, he was surprised that Len had asked to drive for him. Ever since Kagamine Len learned to drive (even when he hadn't had his license yet) he hasn't asked Big Al to drive for him since.

Big Al looked at the normal looking apartment while Len made a call. He wondered who the woman was, for Len to want to be droved. Gads, he just wished they wouldn't do those things at the back of the limo like, like how it happened on those TV shows. Sure he could just roll window up, but gads even rolled up he still would hear any noises. After all, he drove Lenka and Lily around and there was never a quiet time.

"Hey, I'm already outside your apartment." Len said then there was a moment of silence. "What? What do you mean, 'What am I doing at your apartment?' I'm here to pick you up." He added.

Well, at least he'll get to see the woman Len was going to take at the party. He hasn't heard or seen any woman in Len's life for a year now, and that got him worried. He just hoped she wasn't like that bitch.

"What do you mean you're already there? Didn't I tell you to wait for me?" Len said, he then turned screaming at Big Al; "Al to the Hatsune residence and step on it!"

Returning back to the good all days of being a reckless race car driver, **(3)** Big Al had managed to get to the Hatsune residence within fifteen minutes of what was supposed to be an hour ride from their last location.

* * *

A brown haired woman wearing a red dress and a red half mask with golden swirls adorn her face. She was supposed to be portraying Meta Salmhofer from the book Original Sin Story. Not that she was expecting anyone to notice especially these business minded people. A masquerade was supposed to be about costumes right? But why does it seem to be she's the only one odd out. So she discarded the red hooded cloak, she looked like a weirdo among the crowd.

Meiko was choosing her food. She didn't bother saying hi to her aunt Lily, seeing as she was busy conversing. She hoped her cousin and her boyfriend get here and tell her the latest tidbit.

According to her favorite cousin Lenka her other cousin Len is bringing a date to the party, which was good news. That could mean he's over his break-up, right? Everyone was simply surprise and his mother was horrified when Len had simply said; 'It was over…' with a bland expression as if it was nothing.

But Meiko knew that there was a deeper emotion Len wasn't letting anyone know. She had tried making him open up but to no avail. Afterwards he was photographed with different women at his side. The woman would only last for one party and in the next he would bring another.

This went on for a while until, was it almost a year? Len had piqued the curiosity of many when he came with no one but himself to a party. Questions were asked but he had been evasive saying he was tired of whiney women.

But there was a change that Meiko had notice in Len especially the recent months she had seen him. He had a happier demeanor? Anyways whatever was going on his life right now seemed to have a positive effect on him.

"Meiko…" Lenka said as she dragged her Rinto with her.

They said they were going portraying Hansel and Gretel but it seems aunt Lily didn't agree. And now they wore formal clothes. They were both wearing similar half masks though which covered side of their faces Lenka on her left and Rinto on his right. Probably to portray the twins costume.

"Gads, Lenka there's no need to drag me across the room like some poodle." Rinto complained but didn't seem to be angry about it.

"Good evening you two…" Meiko greeted and went straight to the point. "So, what do you know about cousin Len's current girl?"

"Ummm…" Lenka said tilting her head to the side with a frown on her face. "Nothing, I got nothing on the woman."

"What? How can that be? He always brings a known person." Meiko said looking for the said blonde ponytail but it seems he wasn't at the party yet. "And here I was all excited for nothing."

"Oh, but you should be Meiko. He was all 'They'll be sorry!' or something like that." Lenka said looking over the food.

"Huuh… Must be someone important then…" Rinto said grabbing a plate and started filling it up with food.

"Then how is it that we never heard of her?" Meiko asked looking at Rinto.

"Maybe he didn't want anyone to know? Who knows what goes on the mind of Lenka's brother." He said. "Anyways he'll be bringing her, right? Why not asked when she's here? I'm sure Len is easy to spot but he doesn't seem to be here yet."

"Now that you mention about him, I saw the strangest thing in his closet when he came home fetching most of his suits." Lenka said looking above as if recalling the event.

"What is it?" Meiko asked but really she was paying more attention to the food.

"Well, when I helped him bring the clothes down to his trunk I saw one hanger was already there. Curious I opened it and guess what I saw…" Lenka said and halted looking at someone, to which the two looked at the direction of her gaze.

There by the desserts portion of the table was a woman in a black dress. She was eating fondue dipping the fruits on the three layered chocolate fountain and eating them. She then took a short stem glass of ice cream.

"That's the dress I saw on that hanger." Lenka said dryly. "It could be a coincidence. Len isn't even around yet."

"What you think that's her?" Rinto asked squinting at the woman.

"Then why don't we ask…" Meiko said walking towards the woman.

"MEIKO!" Lenka hissed but was following behind.

"Oh boy…" Rinto simply said but followed either way.

* * *

Rin was savoring a vanilla ice cream swirled with caramel syrup when she noticed three people heading her way. They tried not to be too obvious but with glancing her way every now and then was a dead giveaway, she was their purpose.

Considering she was gazing in their direction but was eating, it was as if she was just eating gazing in the general direction. But was a matter of fact looking at them. She didn't know them, but why were they looking at her?

When they were closed enough her, the brunette was the one who spoke up first; "Nice party isn't it?"

"Yes, the sweets are quite lovely." Rin said taking another spoon swipe from the ice cream while wondering where Len was.

"Do you have a date?" Meiko said next off the bat.

"Meiko…" Lenka hissed to which Rinto face palmed, wishing he were anywhere but there.

"I have but he's not yet here." Rin said looking for any sign of Len, but there was none. Just then her phone rang its tune. "Excuse me…" She looked at the three apologetic and left to a secluded spot outside the balcony.

Rin took out her phone and looked at the caller ID. The label was displaying "Sneaky Devil". She pressed the call icon and placed the phone beside her ear.

"Hello…" She greeted and heard Len's familiar voice echoing at the other end of the line.

" **Hey, I'm already outside your apartment."**

Rin tilted her head slightly, confused. Why in the world was Len at her apartment? "What are you doing at my apartment?"

" **What? What do you mean, 'What am I doing at your apartment?' I'm here to pick you up."**

"Pick me up? I'm already here at the party…" Rin said even more confused. Wasn't that the reason why he gave her that ticket pass that has a map of where the party was?

" **What do you mean you're already there? Didn't I tell you to wait for me?"**

"No you didn't…" Rin said but she could hear Len screaming at someone.

" **Al to the Hatsune residence and step on it!"**

"Don't be so reckless on the roads Kagamine-kun…" Rin hissed worried about what he was doing again.

" **Rin, just stay where you are and don't talk to anyone. I'll be there soon."**

And before Rin could reply that she was already conversing with some people the line went dead. She looked at her phone blinking. What was the man up to?

Rin returned to the party. Her newly met acquaintances were still were she had left them. But she kept glancing at the entrance.

"Is something wrong?" Meiko asked noticing her glances.

"Ah… My date seems to be doing something reckless again." Rin said glancing at the door once again.

"What's date dressed as?" Meiko asked holding a glass of sherry. She prefers sake but sigh social parties just don't include them.

"I have no idea…" Rin said "He brought a bunch of suits the other day and asked me to help him pick."

"Oh… Look he's here…" Lenka said pointing at a familiar blonde pony-tailed man who had just entered.

* * *

After arriving at the venue Len quickly came out of the car but before he went climbing up the stairs he turned to Big Al and said.

"Big Al, forget about the apartment we went to, okay…" Len said looking at the man in the eye.

"What apartment?" Big Al said feigning a look of confusion.

Len smiled and waved the guy, then started climbing the stairs. Big Al shook his head and climbed back the limo and drove off.

Len checked his clothes before entering the grand ballroom, he didn't need to be led there since he's been to the Hatsune's plenty of times years back, it was a memory he had moved on to.

Len was wearing a white buttoned up shirt underneath a black coat with yellow linings at the edges of the coat and a yellow rose design woven at the right chest. It was something his mother bought for him but he had never worn it since there was no appropriate venue to wear it. He'd look ridiculous at a meeting, even now he thinks he looks ridiculous but Rin had handpicked it. So, now the coat looking ridiculous is going to the level of acceptable in his taste thanks to Rin.

He had a yellow neck tie since it was the only thing Lenka could find. He wore black pants and shoes. And finally to complete the outfit his half mask which he was holding at the moment, was black with a golden rose design at the left side. The mask was actually custom made and he had it paired with Rin's, only hers was made to cover her upper face and half of her lower face to the right.

Len quickly looked around. Trying to spot a certain short blonde-haired woman, in a few minutes he learned how difficult that was, but gads there were many blonde head and the masks weren't helping either.

Though Len knew what Rin would look like, she should've still waited for him. So, he started moving around looking for a blonde head in a black dress.

Len then noticed his sister Lenka waving at him along with his other familiar people even with the masks on. His gaze then landed at the blonde beside his cousin Meiko. He started marching up towards their direction greeting people along the way but not really paying attention, his gaze never leaving the black dressed blonde woman.

Miku had noticed Len heading her direction. She smiled and waited for him to come closer. "Hi Len-kun…" She greeted grabbing hold of his black sleeve.

Len looked at the woman and almost groaned aloud. He knew he would have to face Miku somewhere in this party, but he didn't expect it to be this soon. He glanced around and true enough guests began talking. Great just great, he has to leave Miku's side and quick.

"Good evening Miss Hatsune…" Len said trying not to be obviously glancing at Lenka's direction.

"Len-kun you shouldn't be so formal. After all we're well acquainted." Miku said smiling.

"Yes, I suppose we _were_ …" Len said emphasizing on the last word to which Miku flinched. "I just arrived and looking for my date. Excuse me…"

"But you didn't come in with anyone." Miku said which made Len think of how she would know that. It was a while walk from the entrance to the ball room, unless…

Len let his face go neutral and faced Miku… She stepped back knowing she had slip and was in trouble. Len when in business mode was quite scary.

"And how would you know that Miku?" Len asked with a bland expression. "I hope you weren't thinking of doing anything."

"Of course not… This woman I'm sure is just another passing fancy…" Miku said with a coy laugh.

"What makes you so sure?" Len asked looking at the direction above Miku's head.

"Well, you haven't been seen with anyone as of late… Come on Len, come with me?" Miku said smiling. "For old time's sake…"

"Didn't you just hear me earlier… I have a date; you're being rude by having me keep her waiting…" Len said sighing and slowly got her hand off of his sleeve. It wasn't cute Miku acting all innocent, when she was nothing of the sort.

"Don't be so silly, I'm not terrible…" And she realized that was a wrong thing to say.

"Really, considering our history..." Len said nodding in her direction. "Excuse me…" He then walked away.

Miku just kept her smile up but deep down she was aggravated. She kept her glance at him as acting like what happened didn't happen. Len would kneel for her at the end, she's make sure of it.

"He survived…" Meiko couldn't help but comment once Len reached them. She frowned having to see Len uptight because of Miku.

"Good evening to you too my wonderful cousin… Easy on the alcohol uptake I am not going to be driving you." Len said with sarcasm.

"What did she want?" Lenka asked.

"Nothing that concerns you…" Len said not wanting his sister to be prying when it wasn't her problem. "You really should keep being nosy to a minimum.

"As if you're not nosy yourself…" Rin commented.

The four looked at her. Len particularly looked over her, looking at her outfit. All that tension after meeting with Miku disappeared and the giddy feeling came back. She was wearing the dress he had bought for her. Well, it doesn't matter if she doesn't want to keep it, at least she was wearing it now.

"Princess…" Len said smiling.

"You're late…" Rin simple said eating a spoon of ice cream.

Len's eye twitch, he stood beside her and whispered quite loudly in her ear. "I wouldn't have been late if a certain someone has waited for her ride."

Rin glanced at him; "Well, if a certain someone has said something about that, I would have…"

"It's standard for a guy to drive a woman to their date." Len said looking like a stern adult scolding a child. "It's a couple's thing…" He added.

"Well, the invitation you gave me had a map with it. So, I thought we were going to meet here." Rin said looking at him. "I really do like that coat, I am imagining this is how Allen would look like… Where's your mask though?"

'And who the hell was Allen?' Len thought his mind going to a lot of Allen he knows, but knowing Rin she was probably thinking of something else. "I have it right here. I was in a hurry when you said you were here already. Geez, woman you are going to give me a heart attack." He said showing the mask.

Rin took it and putted it on him, tucking the elastic bands on his ears. The intimate gesture was noted by many of the guests and was whispering of who the woman was.

Meiko, Lenka and Rinto were squirming at the public display of affection. They have never seen Len like this before. He was, he was… He was being indulgent… Len was not one to do PDA but here he was letting this woman, do such a thing.

Miku was glaring in their direction wondering who the woman was. She then recognizes her as the one she bumped to earlier. She didn't recognize the woman, though she recognized most of her guests even with masks on. This woman was probably someone who was not noteworthy.

"The ice cream is heavenly…" Rin said smiling.

"So early in the evening and your starting on desserts? That is not healthy Princess. How many have you already eaten?" Len asked.

"Five…" Meiko answered for Rin looking back and forth between the two. "So, I take it, she's your date Len."

There was an answer of affirmation from Len but a negative from Rin. Len looked at Rin exasperated. Is she still on about denying?

"I asked you out…" Len said in frustration. "And you just agreed to it." He said in a pain staking low voice.

"Asked me out…" Rin said looking at him with a raised brow. "More like bribed me into it, sneaky devil." That comment seemed to have pierced Len's heart…

"Yes, you're right, I have to use bribery in order to have a date with you. You are challenging me in every way Princess…" Len said.

"Oh, but we do know that you love a good challenge." Rin said smiling tapping his cheek.

Len then sent a look to his surrounding companions who were trying so hard not to laugh at his expense. "Why don't you guys make yourself scarce, huh? And leave me with my date alone…"

"Sure whatever you say brother…" Lenka said tangling her arm around Rinto's and walked.

"But just remember nothing is going to stop us from peeking." Meiko said and walked off too.

"Why does it sound like something perverted coming from your mouth, Meiko?" Len said glaring at the said person.

Rin giggled but covered her mouth as soon as Len turned her way. "So, they were family." She said.

"Only the two girls, I hope the guy doesn't become one though." Len said referring to Rinto.

"So, he's been approved?" Rin said tilting her head.

"That's not what I just said." Len replied in contrast.

"You're really looking good tonight." Rin said admiring the coat. "How come I never see you in it?"

"Because there's no way I am getting caught dead in this thing." Len said flapping the coat.

"It isn't that bad." Rin said then she went looking around with a wonder on her face. "But Kagamine I thought you said this was a masquerade."

"You're supposed to call me, Len…" Len emphasize grudgingly then continued. "It is…" Len said grabbing a stem glass poured with red wine.

"Aren't masquerades supposed to be about costumes?" Rin said. "I would have worn something too, if you hadn't brought this dress."

"And I'm glad you did. And even though we said it's a masquerade it's more like a formal event since its Mr. Hatsune." Len said.

"I see that you brought a lovely date this time Kagamine-kun." A male with teal hair approached them.

"But you don't even know me." Rin said looking blankly at the man.

Len had flinched, then sent an apologetic smile towards his old mentor. The one he calls Old Man Hatsune.

"Sorry, old man. She's a bit frank and doesn't do subtlety." Len said scratching his head.

"Sorry?" Rin said tilting her head.

"Say it like you mean it not like you're asking a question." Len said but all Old Hatsune did was laugh.

"She's quite funny, this girl Len. She's good for you, you're a bit hard on the edge. A little loosening up is good." Old Hatsune commented with light hearted laugh.

"Hey…" Len protested with Rin's "Thank you…"

"Don't just agree with him." Len said exasperated. All his worry seems to be for nothing.

"Anyway are you enjoying yourself young Lady?" Old Hatsune asked.

"Honestly?" Rin said to which Old Hatsune nodded. "Not much, the sweets are the only thing entertaining me here."

"It always ends up with the sweets, huh." Len said then feeling the need to go to the bathroom. 'Crap of all times.' He thought and looked around searching for Lenka and Meiko and found them together with Rinto not too far.

"Sorry, but I have an emergency." Grabbing hold of Rin's hand. "Lenka and Meiko can keep you company."

"You should go I'll be fine." Rin said shooing him away. However Len protested to which Rin cut him off. "Really Len I'll be fine. What could possible happen with a few minutes you're gone?"

Seeing Rin's point Len nodded and left her to head to the bathroom.

"Young lady, I know imposing a bit, but…" Old Hatsune said looking at the Rin. "Please do take care of Len."

"You care for him…" Rin said observing.

"Well, I treat him like of my own and was hoping him to be. Unfortunately I never thought my very own blood would end up hurting him. He didn't show it but I know…" Old Hatsune said with eyes of remorse.

Rin was quiet for a while then sighed; "You shouldn't be blaming yourself for something you didn't do. We aren't in control of other people's actions. Len knows that too…"

"You think so?" Old Hatsune said looking over Rin.

"Well, he is still talking to you isn't he. Len can hold quite a grudge, from the way he told me. It's unlikely that he'll forgive your blood relation though." Rin said.

"Hmm… I think you're right. I just hope that foolish daughter of mine won't do anything stupid anymore. I wish she'd be more truthful like you, miss." Old Hatsune said.

"Most people think I'm despicable because I don't filter my mouth." Rin said.

"And that's what's good about you. For men like me and Len having to face the corporate world we are mostly surrounded by people with motives and hidden agendas. It's good to unwind to someone…" Old Hatsune said. "Even though this is the first time I've seen you with him I can tell, you've known each other for long. I'm not going to pry though, your relationship is your business after all. I'm sorry for the lack of entertainment but please enjoy the sweets as much as you want." And with that Old Hatsune bowed and walked towards someone who waved him over.

Rin then began walking to direction of Len's family when a teal-haired woman from before had blocked her way. She was accompanied by five other women. One of them she recognized as Akita Neru, well with the side ponytail she was a dead giveaway, and considering she was working at the executive floor it didn't surprise Rin at all that she gets invited here.

Rin looked at the women and inwardly sighed. What could possible happen within a few minutes? Well, it seems she got the answer to that and it had been a very few minutes.

* * *

Upon seeing her father leave the woman's side, she nudged her friends and tap Len's mother Lily and indicated the girl. They then approached her.

"Do I know you?" Miku asked.

"No, I don't think you do. I'm not that in high profile with the public." Rin said.

"You seem to be well acquainted with Len-kun." She said.

"More so than you know." Rin said seeing that Meiko and Lenka was heading her way in a hurry.

"Were you a last minute date?" Miku said smiling.

"Not at all. As a matter of fact Len would've come alone if I didn't agree with him. I'm not much of a socialite." Rin said stating what she knows is the truth.

Miku was taken aback. This woman was implying that Len had been in a relationship far longer than anyone knew? But then again she could be lying… That's right the woman was has to be lying. And she'd humiliate her before she leaves.

"Mother…"

Miku groaned inwardly hearing the familiar voice of Len's sister and Lily's youngest child. The girl had never liked her, she knew that.

"Lenka, have you seen this girl with Len?" Lily said with an air of disgust which made Miku smile. At least Len's mother was on her side and that invoke much confidence than the sister does.

"No, I haven't…" Lenka said truthfully with a bit of frustration.

Miku had smirked thinking she was right. This woman was not noteworthy.

"But from what I've seen, Len seems to be well acquainted with her." Meiko said. "No, I think acquaintance isn't even the word I would describe from the way they were acting earlier." She added looking thoughtfully.

"But no magazine has ever seen her with Len." Neru had said. "Are you telling us, that Len had been keeping the relationship for a year?" She added sneering.

Rin simply blinked. "I don't think our relationship is anyone's business for that matter." The way Rin said it. It led to them thinking that, they have been in a relationship for far longer than that, and no one had known it.

"You're lying…" Miku had said and from the sound of her voice it seems that the woman was losing her composure.

"Len had introduced Miku to us his family you know." Lily said with a proud air of pride. "Whilst I had even never heard of your name."

Lily then took hold of Miku's left hand and showed the ring on her ring finger. "See this it's an engagement ring Len gave her."

Miku smirked she was going to shoved it but it would appear Len's mother had gone first. She frowned though because the woman didn't seem to be fazed but her smile returned ten times when Rin uttered.

"A ring…" Even though she didn't sound upset it gave Miku the satisfaction.

"That's impossible Len never said anything about that." Lenka said not believing it, because honestly Len never said anything.

"We wanted to keep it a secret until the time comes." Miku said, though it wasn't the truth but no one here knows that.

"A ring…" Rin repeated holding her chin in wonder and frowning.

"It didn't seem that way earlier." Meiko inserted.

"So, we got into a little tiff and is on break. But I assure you, our relationship is well." Miku said smiling.

Lenka's hands were wringing. Miku has to be lying, Len never mentioned anything about proposing to her.

"Hey, don't-" But before Lenka could finish Rin had opened her mouth.

"Ah! You must be the woman he found in bed with his friend." She said it so loudly as if she just had a eureka event.

Everyone's eyes widened and from the sound of the gasps. It would appear that the surrounding bystanders were listening on their conversations because sounds of gasps were heard.

Miku seems to be in shock, not because of the accusation but the fact that Rin knows. She can't be found out like this. It would ruin everything.

"Where in the world did you hear such a thing?" Miku said laughing at the matter.

"Did you laugh at him too then when he was standing there?" Rin said her voice turning icy cold. "Len didn't deserve to be treated like that not when he loved you dearly.

Rin was very angry. She had never been angry for herself, but seeing Len in that sort of state that night, she was angry but never let him know. She was glad that Len had kept the name of the woman to himself. Unfortunately the woman had made herself known and she didn't like her one bit.

Miku now knows that she made matters worse the woman certainly know the reason of their break-up and is not upset about their relationship but at her apparent cheating on Len.

Rin grabbed Miku's hand bearing the ring looking at it. "I have to admit it's a beautiful ring. Its meaning had been very beautiful too… On his side that is." She dropped her hand and looked Miku at the eye. "On your side however, it would seem there was no meaning before it was even bought. A piece of advice miss, you should stop playing games with men. Men are not very good losers especially when they find out that they are being played for a fool. Sooner or later you're going to find yourself at the other end of the stick"

"M-Miku… She's lying right?" Lily said in a shaking voice. She had no idea what had brought the end of her son and Miku's relationship. Len had never told them anything. She thought they had a simple tiff but this girl is now saying it wasn't so. This girl she had never heard of from her son.

"But of course she is…" Miku said panicking glancing around the people who began whispering.

"You'd better think twice of what you're going to say, girl. Indicating that I'm lying would also imply that Len is lying." Rin said.

"Well, you could just be lying about it." Miku said smirking.

"I don't care if people think I'm lying-" Rin said but was cut off by the very person who was included in the talk.

"But I care…" Len said standing beside Rin. He glared at Miku who flinched under his gaze but he didn't care. Miku dared to shove that piece of garbage to Rin when it doesn't mean anything anymore. "I think we should stop entertaining your guests Miss Hatsune." He added clearly dismissing the group.

"She humiliated me." Miku hissed.

"I don't think you have the right to sound so offended, when you're the one who started it off by trying to humiliate her." Len said and then he glanced to someone behind the girls back. "Forgive me Mr. Hatsune, I seem to have ruined your party."

Miku gasped and turned to see her father with a neutral expression. "Not at all, I know there was bound to be trouble the moment I see it." The man said clearly saying that he was observing her before she even started to approach the Miku. "If you'll excuse us… We are needed somewhere." He then led Miku away and out of the room.

"Papa! That girl…"

But Old Hatsune tightened his hold of Miku on her elbow gently but firmly. "Enough Miku… I asked you to welcome our guest, not try to humiliate them. If you're embarrass because the truth came out then you have no one to blame but yourself."

Miku looked at her father in shock. But Old Hatsune looked at her intently. "I should've known they was something strange about the way Len's friend always goes to the house to visit you. 'Keeping her company' has deeper meaning than that. Now Miku get yourself together and grit your teeth. You brought this on yourself."

"I'm your daughter…" Miku whispered.

"Len had also been a son of mine. And when he makes mistakes, he doesn't use any excuse… I am disappointed in you Miku…" Old Hatsune looked at his daughter evident of disappointment. "Disappointed that you're turning out like your mother."

Miku gasped at the implication. She didn't know that much about her mother because her mother was always out on parties when she was but a child and it was no secret when her parents' divorce came out because her mother had made a spectacle of it. She made the media known far and wide what was happening to their family. But at the end of it all, became her down fall. When the divorce was through her mother was left with nothing but the labels of the media she had brought on herself. Afterwards news of her accidental death, being under the influence of drugs came about but a mere section page of the newspaper.

"Take the young lady's advice Miku. We men aren't very good losers…" He said quoting Rin's words and left Miku to fix what damage she had done to herself.

Miku bit her lip until she could taste the metallic taste of blood. Her plans had gone awry. She was supposed to be there basking in the light and attention of everyone. But because of a stupid bitch, her night was ruined.

She has no idea who the woman was, and Len made no mention of who she is. But she will find her. There was no way she couldn't find her.

* * *

Kagamine Lenka pulled her boyfriend out the door hoping to catch her brother. What their mother did was awful but to see his brother actually angry on behalf of a woman who she had never seen before, or known was something else entirely.

"Lenka-chan, I think your brother would really be angry if you confront him too." Rinto said trying to pull her back. "Come on, you saw how angry he got to your mother. And I can't believe that Hatsune would actually do something like that, is she crazy?"

"Brother getting angry was actually the strange thing." Lenka said. "Mother had always insulted brother's dates in some way, and he never got angry. He would scold her but what he did, he downright embarrassed her."

"I think what your mother is embarrass about the fact that Hatsune, her favored future daughter-in-law turned out to be a skank." Rinto said with no remorse.

"Rinto!" Lenka said though she doesn't feel an ounce of pity on the bitch. For doing something like that to her brother.

"Don't tell me, you're still going to defend her after finding out what she did to your brother?" Rinto asked looking at Lenka straight in the eye.

"Of course not, you and I both know I never took a liking to her." Lenka explained. "And now I know why."

They were then passing by the garden but halted when they heard voices. Two of them…

"Why are we doing this? After that social disaster I thought we were leaving?" Rin asked. "And I told you I don't know how to dance. If I step on your feet it's not going to be my fault."

"Well, Big Al left when he dropped me off, because there's nowhere to park. Might as well entertain ourselves while waiting, no?" Len explained. "And shouldn't it be foot, instead of feet Princess…? Your sounding like you could step on both at the same time." He added trying to maneuver Rin to the right footing.

"With me, expect it." Rin said. "I don't think people do slow dances anymore." She added seeing the kind of dances people do at night clubs when she and the girls go out.

"Oh, they still do. Believe me they still do, oh not that way… Right here…" Len said and shifted Rin by putting his hand across her back and pulling her closer.

"Kagamine-kun, I don't think you can call this dancing. If anyone sees us they're going to laugh at us." Rin said pouting.

"It's not that bad Princess… And besides you have to practice…" Len said chuckling.

"Why do I need to? Where am I going to dance, this kind of dance anyway?" Rin asked trying to make sure she doesn't step on Len's feet.

"At your wedding, of course…" Len said with a twinkle on his eyes.

There was a moment of silence…

"You're kidding right?" Rin said looking sternly at Len.

"Nope…" Len said. "Don't you plan to marry?" He asked with a tone of mischievousness.

"Hmm, I never thought about it… I'm still too young…" Rin said thinking aloud. "And besides who would want to have me as a wife?"

"Oh, believe me Princess you… Are going to make a wonderful wife to a lucky bastard…" Len said smiling.

Rin tilted her head but since they were too close to each other it was like she was leaning on Len's shoulder. "Why do I get the feeling that you know who this lucky bastard is?" She said.

"Hmm…" Len said nuzzling her creamy neck. "Maybe because I do know him." He added softly.

"So confident about him, huh?" Rin said but her eyes were sparkling.

"Sure I do… It will be difficult, but I'm sure he can manage." Len said.

"If you know him then, he's probably a sneaky devil too." Rin commented.

"That's a compliment you know, since how you are." Len joked.

"Are you saying I'm difficult?" Rin said pouting as she leaned away from him to look at him straight in the eyes.

"No Princess, you simply know what you want and can be very difficult about it." Len said. "But that's a good thing for him, I guess."

"How so?" Rin asked trying to take a peek at her footing though it was quite impossible with how close she was to Len.

"Well, the men you've encountered only look at the surface. They never got the chance to see what's underneath." Len whispered in Rin's ear.

From the bushes watching this Lenka was all starry eyed, while Rinto was red from embarrassment. He then dragged a protesting Lenka trying very hard to keep it as quietly as possible so the two love birds wouldn't know they were there.

Well, they wouldn't know considering they were too busy in their own world.

~End~

* * *

 **Footnote:**

1 – A girl posing as the girlfriend of the gay in order to hide the fact that he swings to the other team (don't know if the same term applies to a lesbian)

2 - I can't describe the last part well… It's were one side is longer than the other like a coat tail or something like that only it's to the side of the dress.

3 – I don't know why but Big Al reminds me of a race driver when I looked up his picture.

* * *

Finally finished Masquerade Secrets. It's been sitting for I don't know how long. I've been caught up with too many awesome anime showing up. I don't know what's going on in my mind. Now which should I update next *_*


End file.
